inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikara Mizuki
Mizuki Chikara (チカラみずき) (Dub name: Nina Terrers) is one of the main characters of the series. She was a forward for Hakuren, later on for Raimon and Inazuma Japan. She is now a coach-assistant for Raimon (GO). 'Profile (Inazuma Eleven Game )' *''"A great forward who just transfered from Hokkaido. First girl to be in the Raimon team as a player"'' 'Profile (Inazuma Eleven 2 Game )' *''"Formerly a member of Hakuren. Well-skilled forward."'' 'Profile (Inazuma Eleven 3 Game )' *''"One of Raimon's ace strikers, she lived most of her childhood in Hokkaido."'' 'Plot (Past; Inazuma Eleven)' Mizuki's original town is Tokyo, even trough she lived most of the time in Hokkaido because of her father's job. When she was about to transfer to Hokkaido, she had to leave her best friends, Matsuno Kuusuke and Zaizen Touko. The first team she was in was Hakuren. She lived in Hokkaido for about some years, then she returned to Tokyo. 'Plot '(Inazuma Eleven) Season 1 Back to Tokyo, she joined Raimon, and then transfered from the journalism club to the soccer club of the school, introduced to her by Matsuno Kuusuke. She joined the team exactly when Raimon was about to challange Teikoku for the second time, as a subsitute of Domon Asuka. Season 2 She went with her team to stop the Aliea Gakuen, even trough she mostly came to see Zaizen Touko again. During the match agains't The Genesis, she got injured and couldn't play for the second half. Season 3 Mizuki gets choosen to be one of Japan's representatives in Inazuma Japan. She's seen appearing mostly when Kayoko is around, following her. She's also seen following Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio and Sakuma Jirou going after Kageyama Reiji. During the match agains't Team K, she made up a new hissatsu along with Kidou Yuuto and Fudou Akio, called "Koutei Penguin Z", right after Koutei Penguin No. 3, necessary to beat the opponent team. 'Plot (Inazuma Eleven GO)' ' ' Mizuki is seen for the first time along with Sakuma Jirou and Kidou Yuuto towards the end of Episode 14. In Episode 18 it was also revealed that she was a member of Resistance. During Episode 15, she explains to Endou Mamoru that she has been chosen as a coach-assistant for Raimon, along with Kidou Yuuto. 'Quotes' *''"You better pay attention to this so-called Raimon team, they're stronger than you expect them to be." (To Kidou)'' *''"Alright guys, let's end this match, all together!" (To the Raimon team)'' *''"Is that you, Matsuno-kun...?" (To Matsuno Kuusuke)'' 'Hissatsu' HT Electrical Thundershock (電気サンダーショック) HT Sparkle Shoot (スパークルシュート) HT Star Catcher (スターキャッチャー) (with Matsuno Kuusuke) HT Koutei Penguin Z (皇帝ペンギンZ) (with Kidou Yuuto and Fudou Akio) 'Trivia' *Her surname, "Chikara" actually means "Strength". 'FanArt Gallery' ' ' 'Author's notes' All the pictures except the ones shown in the FanArt Gallery belong to me, ChicaTH. Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Hakuren Category:Female Category:Wind Element Category:Teikoku Category:Resistance Category:Fanmade Character Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Category:1st Year Category:2nd Year Category:Fan Art